Reset
by Tonitantei-san
Summary: "If life was only a game, I want to escape from it, or even just RESET it."


_Hello guys, I'm here for another one-shot fiction. ^^ Hope you enjoy this._

**DISCLAMER: WHO OWNS DC? Well, OBVIOUSLY it's not me so.. not me ^^**

**RESET**

"_If life was only a game, I want to escape from it, or even just RESET it."_

He's been through this for months now, but just every time she just sees her like that it puts him on the 'spot'. He's in his so called room besides Ran's bedroom, alone as his oji-san was attending some fancy party but he thought it's just his phrase for playing mahjong all night. It's better if the "Great Sleeping Detective" is not present because he could do some alone time with himself and let out some of his sadness. He stares at gloomy looking world outside while his arms were folded in front of him and using them as pillows. Few droplets of water from the sky started to wet the window, it started to rain. He suddenly feels nostalgic, he felt a wet, liquid like substance flowed down his left cheek, but instead of wiping it away, he scoff and let out a cackle.

"Really? You know when to cry, huh, Shinichi?" he whispered to himself as he was really having another half. Well, it's true. Every time he was sad it was raining. It's like someone from above wants to be sad with him. Somehow, there's a flash in his mind as he removed his glasses to wipe out his tears away. It was that Ran lost her memory. He wanted to find a way for her to recover from her sufferings, until Sonoko's words cuts through him like a knife, a knife that sharper than any knife he'd seen or felt in his entire life.

~Flashback~

_Sonoko with the detective boys visited Ran and shows her some pictures from her karate championship. As she turned the pages, she spotted their picture with Shinichi. All had their hopes up even Conan at that time, but it failed. _

"_Do you think if that Shinichi guy shows up, she'll remember anything?" Suggested Ayumi, as Genta and Mitsuhiko agrees with her. On the other hand, Ai kept silent and as for Conan, he bowed his head slightly, kept his silent as well. _

"_If ever that's possible." Sonoko scoffed then sighed. "That guy, why can't he visit Ran when she's like this." If there weren't too much people that time, he would probably spill his secret just so Ran would know. _

Flashback ends~

Conan didn't know why, why did he remembered that moment if he had so much moments to remember like when he almost got the black organization's location, the time when he was kidnap or crappy stuff like that. WHY THAT?

A tear or two came out again. This time he shut his eyes to stop them falling all at once.

Little did he know Ran was in the same moment as he was. She was looking outside the window as well, with her phone on her other hand and the other on her face wiping her tears.

She smile, a sad one that is. "Maybe, heaven wants to cry with me." She whispered as she continues to cry. "Where could he be Shinichi right now?" She opened her phone and dialed Shinichi's number, until someone opens the door behind her and what a surprise it's Conan.

"Conan-kun what are you doing here?" Her voice was shaking because of her tears, so she turned around to hide her tears to Conan. She knew that Conan don't want to see her cry, it always make him sad.

"Uhm, well.." he didn't continue but the moment he looked up he saw Ran crying. He felt guilty at that moment 'cause it was obviously him the reason why she is sad and crying.. again. "Are you crying Ran-neechan?" He sounded as innocent as possible in a childish accent. He walks inside her bed room towards the window where Ran was sitting. He reached up to her, pressed his thumb to Ran's face and wiped her tears.

She was at Conan's action, but that's exactly what she needed. To complete everything, he hugged her so tight. After that moment he just suddenly ran outside the agency and mesmerized. She can't stare away from the door where he just exited.

"Why did you say that stuff Conan-kun?" she whispered with watery eyes. Her eyes widened as she replayed what Conan had just said earlier and somewhat hinted something. "Don't tell me your…" she stopped there and tried to convince herself that he and Shinichi will never and can never be one person! "If he was, he would tell me, wouldn't he? He wouldn't lie! He.." She can't say anything anymore, all she did was lay down to her bed and cry herself to sleep.

~Flashback~

_He hugged her tightly and Ran responded._

"_Thank you, Conan-kun but it's all right now that you're already here." He could feel Ran's tears rolling on his shirt and make him want to cry one more time. He tried to erase the moment that he remembered earlier back in his room, but just his luck, another one similar to that hit him hard. "I wish you we're Shincihi." _

_He tightened his hug to Ran but not too tight for her not to notice that something was wrong. He raised himself up near her ear and began to whisper with shaky, trembling voice:_

"_I am him, I've been here by your side all the time. I'm just not who I am. I wouldn't have left in the first place. I just want to reset my life, to stop myself from making that mistake, to talk to you using my own voice, meeting with you using my old body and to stop hurting you like this Ran." He paused for a moment and let more tears roll down to his cheeks. His tears, is a mixture of sadness, guilt, and anger. He clenched his fist before he once again whispered "I love you and I'm sorry for making you like this. I'm a total jerk." And then with that he took off._

Flashback ends~

THE END

_A/N: short stuff and an old plot. What can I say I just needed something to let out what I'm feeling right now. I want to cry but I don't. LOL silly me ^^_

_Anyway, hope you like it, R&R please thank you so much ^^ _

_And this is my first ShiRan fic. Hmm. I still like ShinRan though, but AiCon is just the best!_

_This one is dedicated to Del-neechan ^^ Hi neechan ^^ and to all DCWS ^^_


End file.
